What a difference a day makes
by Inferno666
Summary: Hakkai is injured and stumbles to Gojyo's door, they both realise their feelings towards each other are more than just friendly. GojyoXHakkai, slight SanzoXGoku. Warning:shounenai. Review please! Completed story.
1. Chapter 1

What a difference a day makes

Gojyo squinted in the harsh light of his room, his eyes still blurry from drinking far too much the previous night, and his head was throbbing in agreement. He brushed his hair out of his eyes with as little movement as possible, and judged that it was about dawn. _Still early, thank the Gods_. He was just about to roll over onto his side when a sudden movement out of the corner of his eye surprised him. A flash of blonde streaked past his vision, and the mattress he was laying on sprung back, as if someone had got off the bed. Gojyo rubbed his day old stubble and tried to remember last night.

"Come on, sleepy head, you've got plenty of time for sleep once I'm done with you", the blonde said, in an attempt to be seductive. Gojyo swallowed hard. _Not again._ He slowly pushed himself up so he could see the young woman before him, and immediately wanted to crawl under the covers again. She appeared last night to be incredibly beautiful, once under the influence of enough alcohol to fill a bathtub. She had been his 'prize' for winning the last hand of poker last night, against a very stupid man who attempted to cheat, and probably had a lot of bruises this morning because of that, Gojyo thought with a grin. Last night was one he was already starting to regret. She was certainly not the beauty he had thought she was, yet she was not unattractive…he couldn't put his finger on what part of her was missing, but something definitely was. Plastic was the word that immediately sprang to mind, yet he had no idea why.

"Hmm. I don't feel like it babe, maybe go downstairs and I'll see you there in a bit", he suggested. He knew he would never see her again, and was not saddened by the fact.

"Sure thing, sweetheart", she replied. Luckily, she didn't see the kappa flinch when he heard that 'term of endearment', and she exited the room quickly. Gojyo sighed and plunged his head back onto his pillow, longing for the release of sleep. He certainly had not had enough of that recently. Just as sleep was about to pull him under, a sharp knock at his door dragged his body kicking and screaming back into the world of consciousness.

"Go away. You were fun for the night, babe, but lets not drag this thing out any longer, eh? Leave me in peace!" Gojyo almost shouted at the door, frustrated at being denied a few more hours of sleep. That little retort should mean she'd give up, he thought. However, another knock broke the silence, this one sounding quieter than the last, but still insistent. Gojyo groaned, rolled out of bed and approached the door.

What he was when he opened the door almost turned Gojyo's world upside down. Hakkai stood before him – well not really stood, more like clung to the doorframe to stop himself from falling over, drenched in his own blood. He was clutching at his abdomen, as he collapsed in Gojyo's arms. Hakkai's eyes misted slightly, as he looked up at his best friend, just a blur to him now. He had the sensation that he was floating, and then being gently lowered onto something soft and warm. His last thoughts before submerging into unconsciousness were of looking into Gojyo's eyes, and feeling his hands tenderly touch Hakkai's face. The youkai fell into a deep, troubled sleep, filled with dreams of attackers, and Gojyo saving him.


	2. Chapter 2

The torrent of emotions that engulfed Gojyo was varied and powerful, and definitely unexpected. He acted instinctively, by picking up Hakkai in his arms – who was lighter than he expected, and carrying his injured friend onto his bed. Concerned, he peered into Hakkai's eyes, those beautiful green orbs now swimming with pain and confusion, and swept the hair from his face as he prayed to all the Gods he would be alright. Gojyo ran to the bathroom and collected as many bandages and creams he could carry, almost tripping on his way back to his bed. Hakkai was now asleep; at least he couldn't feel the pain anymore, Gojyo thought. His heart almost stopped when he realised his friend might not be sleeping, but in a far deeper sleep than he thought. _What if Hakkai was dead?_

He felt tears come to his eyes, and a sensation much like a fist curling around his heart, squeezing with all it's might. Gojyo summoned the courage and lifted two fingers to Hakkai's neck, and felt the fist around his heart recoil, as he felt a faint but regular pulse. He let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding, and started to inspect Hakkai's wounds. They were deep, and painful, but it was possible that they weren't fatal. A huge gash swept across Hakkai's chest, and several smaller wounds crossed the larger one. A small, thin cut sliced over the top of Hakkai's left cheekbone. Oddly, Gojyo couldn't see any obvious wounds to his friend's abdomen through his shirt – and Hakkai had been clutching it when he found his way to the kappa's room. He carefully removed Hakkai's very blood stained shirt, and quickly bound the large wound with his own shirt to stem the bleeding. He applied the healing creams to the older man's smaller wounds, then moved his eyes down to Hakkai's abdomen. The youkai had been punched hard on exactly the spot of his oldest scar, riddled with memories from the past. The punch had been enough to cause a substantial bruise, but nothing worse. Gojyo felt himself wondering about _why, if the pain was so little to that area of his body, did Hakkai clutch at it?_ The kappa washed and bound his friend's wounds with bandages. Now Gojyo had time to think about what could have happened to his best friend that would cause such injuries and pain. He was obviously attacked – _but why when he was alone? And why was he outside wandering around on his own at this time anyway?_ Gojyo could think of nothing but seething anger at Hakkai's attackers, and made his decision in the same split second that he gazed down at his friend's brutalised body.

The kappa ran down the hall and knocked furiously on Sanzo's door, almost breaking it off its hinges. He was greeted by a gun pointed in his face, the usual morning greeting from Sanzo, and Gojyo swiped it away unconcerned.

"What do you want, and make it short, before I blow your head off." Sanzo glared.

"Hakkai's hurt, and I mean seriously hurt. He came stumbling into my room covered in blood. He's in my bed now, I've bandaged him up. Make sure you watch him for me, I'll be back soon." Gojyo left Sanzo staring after him as he tore along the corridor and down the stairs to the bar. He had to do something, had to seek revenge. No one did this to his friend. Ever. He had no idea where he was going to start tracing the youkai attackers, but he would damn well make them pay when he found them. Gojyo ran out of the doors, and down the street towards the market, not feeling the sharp stones under his bare feet.

* * *

Sanzo sighed, irritated by lack of sleep, worried about Hakkai and Gojyo, and Goku was definitely not helping the situation. He wished that he had not woken the monkey up.

"Maybe we should wake him up? Maybe he's hungry? Shall I get him another blanket? Do you want some more cigarettes?" Goku twittered in the background, while Sanzo checked Hakkai's bandages. Gojyo had done a good job, he decided, sitting back down on the chair opposite the bed. There was nothing to be done but wait now, and the monk hated waiting. Goku, unanswered, sat on the floor next to Sanzo's chair.

"He's gonna be ok, right, Sanzo?" Goku asked, looking for reassurance from his sun.

"Mmm. Let's hope." This clearly was not the response that the monkey had wished for, as he rubbed his eyes and fell silent for the first time in years.


	3. Chapter 3

This was how the kappa found them, a few hours later. However, Sanzo was sleeping quietly, with Goku playing with the bottom of his robes – an action that would certainly get him shot if Sanzo was awake. At least it appeared Hakkai wasn't bleeding any more, and his face showed no more signs of pain, and this comforted Gojyo. He sighed, tired from the battle, and removed his bloodstained shirt in exchange for a cleanish one that Hakkai had given him for Christmas one year. As he pulled it on, he was flooded with memories of Hakkai – his smiles, the worry on his face when he thought of any of his friends in danger, those deep green eyes, filled with pain and regret, shielded from view to anyone apart from Gojyo. For a while now, Gojyo had been able to sense Hakkai's emotions when hidden behind that fake smile, he could see through to the true Hakkai, and sometimes it scared him. Perhaps that was because they had been travelling together for so long, and had forged a friendship, or perhaps it was because of some deeper connection. Either way, Gojyo didn't like to think of it that often, he didn't like to think that much anyway, about anything. It was easier to survive that way.

"Umm, Gojyo? How did it go?" Goku asked carefully, avoiding the kappa's gaze. Gojyo sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed, opposite Goku.

"Well the bastards paid with their lives, if that's what you're asking", Gojyo replied, applying plasters to his feet, and bandaging up his right forearm, which was cut in the battle.

"Why did they attack Hakkai, when he was on his own?" Goku queried, tears forming in his eyes again. It was clear that Goku looked up to Hakkai – the older man cared for the baka saru like a brother would, it was in his nature.

"Dunno really. Easy target I guess. Element of surprise and all that." Gojyo suggested, avoiding the young monkey's gaze. He didn't know if Hakkai had told Goku or Sanzo the full story of his past, and he was uncomfortable divulging information that Hakkai might not want everyone to know. That was up to him. "So how long has that lazy bugger been sleeping, eh?" Gojyo asked with a grin.

"I'm not asleep, idiot. And I'm not a lazy bugger!" Sanzo sat up, removing his fan from his robes and hitting Gojyo over the head, and Goku too, for good measure.

"Heeey! What was that for?" Goku asked, rubbing the lump on his head.

"For playing with my robes, that's what", Sanzo mumbled, trying to restrain a smile from escaping.

"You guys can take a break now, if you want. I'm sure they're serving lunch now saru." Gojyo suggested, feeling the need to be near his friend, alone. Sanzo picked up the hint, nodded, and got up. Goku eagerly beat him to the door and ran down the stairs practically salivating at the thought of food. He had missed breakfast for the first time in years to make sure that Hakkai was safe. Now was the time to make up for it, with interest! Sanzo rolled his eyes and followed, shutting the door behind him. Goyjo could've sworn he heard Sanzo kick the monkey down the last few stairs, and grinned. The monk was being too nice recently, and it was weird.

Gojyo shifted closer to Hakkai on the bed once they were alone, and lightly brushed the hair from his eyes. His fingers trailed from his forehead, across his elegant cheekbones, and down past the fresh cut. Gojyo traced the man's jaw line, admiring his beautiful, feminine features, peaceful in sleep more than ever. Those eyes that hold so much pain, that mouth that lies with false smiles, that face that's so hard to read. His thumb reached Hakkai's lips when he realised what he was doing and swiftly withdrew his hand, embarrassed. He immediately regretted the action, as Hakkai moved in his sleep and let out a small moan, missing the contact. Hakkai reached out to Gojyo's hand, and pulled it back to his face. Gojyo sat there, partly in shock, and partly because his heart was beating so quickly and loudly that he thought even Hakkai could hear it in his sleep. Suddenly he was nervous, and he felt ridiculous because of that – _why would he feel nervous sitting by his best friend's bed?_ Especially when he was sleeping…Slowly, Gojyo's hand came to rest in Hakkai's hair and on impulse; he leant forward and kissed Hakkai's temple.

* * *

A few minutes later, Hakkai started to curl up into a ball, his hands clutching his abdomen. Hakkai started moaning in pain.

"Please no! Not…not again…not Gojyo! Noooo! Get off! Stop!" Hakkai began to say, tears running down his cheeks in his sleep. He was whimpering now, and starting to shake. Gojyo felt a wrench in his heart, and did the one thing that seemed natural. He slipped in beside Hakkai – facing him, lying down, and tried to comfort him by whispering,

"It's ok, I'm here, I'm safe. I'm right here", Gojyo repeated, as he wiped away Hakkai's tears with his thumb. Once again he stroked the brown hair out of the green eyes – eyes that were now open. Gojyo almost fell off the bed in shock. Hakkai was awake! Gojyo almost smiled with relief, but those green eyes held so much pain and fear that he felt concern flooding back. Hakkai sat up, confused, still clutching his stomach, and Gojyo quickly followed suit. Hakkai turned, as if seeing the kappa for the first time, then pulled him into a tight embrace, tears flowing onto Gojyo's shoulder. Gojyo, somewhat stunned, wrapped him arms around the youkai and kissed his hair.

"You're alive! You're safe! Thank God. I thought I had lost you…" Hakkai said, his body wracked with tears.

"Ssshhhh, Kai, it was only a nightmare. It's ok. I should be saying that to you!" Gojyo whispered, clinging tightly to his friend, praying that Hakkai's pain would leave him. The only thing that mattered now was the injured man in his arms.


	4. Chapter 4

As the shaking and tears subsided, the two men on the bed separated, bringing each other into focus. Gojyo grinned,

"Aww, ya big softy!" he said playfully, wiping Hakkai's tears from his cheeks, careful to avoid his cut. Hakkai smiled – one of his rare, genuine smiles as he swatted Gojyo's hand away.

"Does it hurt?" Gojyo asked, as he traced the line of the large cut across Hakkai's chest. Suddenly, Hakkai's barrier came up again. He blinked back the tears and his fake smile came back – never reaching his eyes.

"A bit, but I'm ok now. Where are Sanzo and Goku? No doubt, Sanzo's puffing away on his nicotine stick, and Goku's stuffing his face, eh?" Hakkai said, his voice empty of emotion, unable to meet Gojyo's eyes. It was like being physically slapped, Gojyo felt, as hewatched his friendretreat into himself. He was likely trying to ignore the fact that he just cried all over his best mate.

"Yeah, probably", the kappa answered, a frown on his face. "Listen, you know you can talk to me right? About anything?"

"Sure! You know, I could do with a drink of water, please?" Hakkai tried to change the subject, but in vain. Gojyo picked up a nearby glass and filled it from the sink. He passed it to Hakkai, who only drank a small sip.

"I mean anything, even about…that…" Gojyo let his hand come to rest on Hakkai's old scar over the shirt he was now wearing. Gojyo had replaced the bloodstained shirt with a fresh one, for he knew how uncomfortable Hakkai was with other people seeing his scar. "You were clutching it in your sleep, and calling out." Gojyo saw the youkai's barrier flicker, his eyes showing a hint of pain and something else Gojyo couldn't name. Hakkai didn't answer, he just looked down at Gojyo's hand, still resting on his scar. "Is it because of who those guys were, who attacked you? What they said to you? I know. I found them. They're dead now." At this, Hakkai's eyes flicked back to Gojyo's, full of concern. Hakkai ran his hand up Gojyo's arm, coming to rest at his bandage.

"I see." They sat together in silence, as the minutes ticked by.

"Well?" Gojyo enquired, "If you won't tell me, I'll tell you, yeah? These four youkai that attacked you in the market, they were brothers of the youkai you killed because of Kanan. They wanted revenge for what you did, and so jumped you in the market when they saw you buying supplies. Accurate so far?" Hakkai had no reply, he merely nodded, his eyes never leaving Gojyo's bandage. "So, when you fought back, they got really mad. One of them punched you, here", he said, looking at where his hand was. "This was especially painful for you, even more so than when they slashed at you with their claws. Because this is what reminds you of Kanan."

Gojyo could now see tears forming in Hakkai's eyes, dripping silently onto his arm. "I'm guessing that they threatened to kill us – your travelling companions too, as I heard you call out my name in your sleep. You had just enough strength to escape and found your way back to my door. And here we are now." Hakkai still said nothing, and so Gojyo lifted his face with his hand, forcing Hakkai to look into his eyes. "Am I right?"

"Almost. There's something else. Something I never wished to share with you, but I feel I must." Hakkai wiped his own tears away, "I want to be honest, finally. But I will not take it back after I have said it. You may decide what to do with this…information…" Gojyo felt that this was the final barrier inside Hakkai, the others had crumbled, but this is what he held closest to his heart. Gojyo prayed for no more fake smiles, no more brush-offs, he wanted to know what Hakkai guarded so closely.

"Tell me." The kappa tried to convey all his thoughts and emotions towards Hakkai in one look, he wanted the youkai to know that he was listening, and that he could trust him with his secret. _Perhaps this will help him finally let go of the past,_ he thought.


	5. Chapter 5

"This scar", Hakkai started, moving his hand onto Gojyo's, resting on his abdomen, "Does not just remind me of Kanan. She was my life, my world, and she was taken from me. That's in the past. I left that part of my life behind me with those dead youkai. But when I stabbed myself, it was both the end and the beginning."

Gojyo didn't understand, and Hakkai could easily read Goyjo's face. He rolled his eyes and continued.

"It was the night I first met you. The beginning of our friendship. You found me, and saved me from myself. I wanted to die that night, but you didn't let me, and I'm more grateful than I can ever say." Gojyo was about to interrupt, but Hakkai placed a finger on his lips to silence him.

"Please, I need to get this out, it's been eating away at me for so long. I'm so glad that you saved me, and I found my strength in you. Your fire-like hair and temperament kept me going, and I found in you a wonderful friend. But typical me, I wasn't content with that, I craved so much more. So much more than friendship, from you." Hakkai paused, letting the gravity of the comment sink in. Gojyo sat, rooted to the spot, so many thoughts whizzing around in his brain, things starting to fall into place.

"Yet I knew you could never give me what I craved, you were too busy flirting and drinking, and being you. Each time I knew you woke up with someone else next to you, a little piece of my heart froze up. It was never your fault, you had no idea what I was thinking, and this gave me the tiniest bit of hope, that…one day…who knows?" He said with a sad smile. Now, Hakkai gathered all his remaining confidence and strength, and turned Gojyo's head towards him, one hand stroking the red hair he adored. Gojyo's face was unreadable, a first for him. "In case you haven't figured this out already, you idiot kappa, I love you. And I always will." Hakkai paused, wanting to explain so much better to the person he cared for most in the whole world. "So, when those youkai punched me here, they were attacking the reason that I first met you, and that hurt so much more than anything else they did. It made me feel like I was losing you, so I summoned my remaining chi, and stumbled back here to you. I thought I was going to die, and I needed to see you before…well…" Hakkai tore himself away from Gojyo's eyes, and looked down at his scar, where both their hands lay. "Do you see? I need to protect this scar. It is both my past, and my future. My future is you."

* * *

"Hakkai! You're awake!", yelled Goku, bounding into the room, followed shortly by a very irritated looking priest. "Wait, what are you doing to Hakkai, you perverted kappa?" The suddenness of their arrival meant that the two men on the bed were in rather a compromising position. They were sitting very close to each other, with Gojyo's hand on Hakkai's stomach, and Hakkai's hand stoking Gojyo's hair. Gojyo immediately jumped up from the bed, flushing red.

"Nothing, baka saru. Hope you left some food in this inn", Gojyo tried to retort, as he quickly left the room. Sanzo's eyes narrowed, and glanced over at Hakkai. This was not a good sign. Hakkai's hand was still hanging in the air where Gojyo had been just a few seconds ago. Goku either couldn't be bothered to reply, or he noticed the tension in the air too. _If Goku __noticed, it had to be bloody obvious!_ Sanzo cleared his throat loudly, which seemed to bring Hakkai to his senses, as he dropped his hand and swiftly pulled up the bedclothes up over his chest. His fake smile slipped into place, and he was back to normal.

"Hi there, Goku. I'm feeling much better now", Hakkai said, his smile not reaching his eyes.

"Yay! That's good!" Goku shouted as he ran and landed on the bed. "And guess what? I brought you some food, I thought you might be hungry too." Goku unwrapped the parcel he was carrying and tipped the contents onto the sheet in front of Hakkai. Sanzo raised his eyebrow, it was very unusual for Goku to think of anything but himself when he was eating, and he had not even noticed when the monkey put aside food for Hakkai. He was glad, of course, as he doubted Hakkai had eaten anything since yesterday, and he had forgotten to get the man something himself. Hakkai smiled again at Goku,

"Thanks, just what I needed." He replied, half-heartedly. Goku didn't seem to notice, and started chattering on about the food in the inn, eager to have someone to listen to him. Hakkai nodded in the appropriate places, but it was plain that he was still thinking of whatever had transpired between him and Gojyo. Sanzo prayed to the Gods that it was fixable. He wouldn't be able to stand the atmosphere, and having only Goku to talk to. He sighed, told the others he was going for a walk, and followed Gojyo down to the bar, where Sanzo knew he'd be. _This isn't just going to sort itself out._


	6. Chapter 6

Gojyo sat slouched at the bar, a whisky in his hand, his forehead resting on the bar. _What just happened?_ Everything had been turned upside down in a few short minutes, and he had no idea what he was going to do next. Hakkai loved him. He always had. Gojyo struggled to take this in. _Was he in love with Hakkai?_ _Did he even have the ability to love?_ He had never loved anyone before, and wasn't even sure how. Gojyo never believed in it to start with, so _how was he supposed act when his best friend told him he wanted more?_ He took another gulp of his whisky, trying to find the answer, knowing he never would, not from alcohol. He would never get what he wanted from alcohol, or the women he slept with, but _what was it he really wanted anyway?_ He heard someone sit down next to him, and hoped that it wasn't some cheap tart coming to make her move. He wasn't in the mood, and he doubted that he ever would be again.

"Scotch", he heard the familiar voice next to him order, "Neat." He raised his head slightly, enough to see the golden blonde hair and the cigarette. Sanzo.

"What do you want?" Gojyo slurred.

"I've come to save your life, or at the very least, your friendship", Sanzo replied, a knowing smile gracing his lips. Gojyo sat up suddenly, staring at Sanzo.

"How the hell…?"

"I'm not that dumb, kappa, I can see what's going on underneath my nose. Even Goku's picked up on something."

"Then what do you propose I do about it, eh? Wave a magic wand? How about I poke the barrel of a gun at the problems face, and blast it away? Would that get your vote?" Gojyo asked, sarcastically.

"Don't give me that crap. You know what to do, you're just too bloody afraid to do it." Sanzo retorted, stubbing out his cigarette in the ashtray.

"Afraid? You gotta be kidding me", Gojyo laughed, or tried to.

"You bet your ass you are, your afraid that whatever this is with Hakkai is going to turn into love, and your too scared to let it." Gojyo stared incredulous at the monk. Sanzo was giving him a pep talk? "Yeah I know, you wouldn't expect this kinda stuff from me, but I've changed my mind about a lot of things recently…thanks to…another person's perspective."

"Hmmm, would that be Goku's perspective, by any chance?" Gojyo asked with a coy grin, making Sanzo slosh some of his drink over the bar, fumbling to put it down properly. "I'm not dumb either, priesty-boy", Gojyo said while waving at the waitress for another round of drinks. "I don't know what I want. That's the problem. I know I care for Hakkai more than anyone, and I know I want to protect him, but I don't think I can give him what he needs."

"Gods, you are what he needs, baka. He doesn't want empty promises, he doesn't want protection, he wants you. Simple." Gojyo looked at Sanzo. The priest had a remarkable way of looking at things. "Let me ask you this, when have you been happiest, felt most loved, in your life, kappa?" Gojyo didn't even have to pause to think.

"With Hakkai. Playing cards and drinking beer", he grinned.

"Well that's your bloody answer, isn't it? He is what makes you happiest in the world, and its obvious he thinks the same way. What's your problem?"

That was just it. Gojyo wouldn't call it an epiphany, just a moment of clarity. Pure and simple. He felt happiest around Hakkai, he filled his life with light and made it worth living. He had stuck beside the kappa through thick and thin, even when he was hurt by him, however unintentionally. Gojyo thought of his beautiful eyes, so full of love and hope at that moment when he had run away. He thought of the feelings he had felt when tracing his fingers over Hakkai's face. Feelings that he had immediately rejected, but now had time to ponder them. _Whatam Ibloody waiting for?_ Gojyo stood up so quickly that his stool fell over. Sanzo snorted into his drink.

"Forget about it, just go. Send the monkey down here to get rid of him. Just tell him Sanzo's mad at him or something, that oughta get him moving", Sanzo suggested.

"Yeah, I'm sure that's the only reason he'll wanna come down, priesty-boy", Gojyo said, ducking to avoid the glass being thrown at his head as he raced up the stairs towards Hakkai.


	7. Chapter 7

Gojyo burst into the room, making the occupants jump. Goku was by the window, chattering about something unimportant, and Hakkai was sitting up in bed, propped up by pillows. They both turned to look at him simultaneously, one turned back the other way, staring at the wall.

"Hey Goku, Sanzo said he had a present for you or something, and that you should go down to the bar to go get it", Gojyo said, grinning inwardly at the situation he had just set before Sanzo.

"Woooo! Ok, sure. See you later Hakkai!", Goku yelled on his way out the door. Gojyo shut the door, and turned to face the man on the bed, trying so hard to ignore him. The kappa walked over to the bed, and sat on it directly in Hakkai's line of vision. Hakkai remained still, staring through Gojyo to the wall behind him. Gojyo sighed, this wasn't going to be easy.

"Kai…" Gojyo whispered, looking into those eyes he loved, "I need to explain."

"No you don't. There's nothing more to say", Hakkai responded, his voice steady, but Gojyo could detect emotion in those words, as much as Hakkai had tried to hide it.

"Yes there is. There's so much I wanna say. I ran earlier because I didn't know what I wanted, I didn't understand why you would love me, and even if I could love anyone at all", Gojyo tried to express what he felt in his heart. Hakkai's eyes met his at last, searching for answers to his questions. "It took priesty-boy, and a glass or two of whisky to make me realise something I should have so long ago. I know I've hurt you, but I could never understand why my flings seemed to cause you pain, I just thought you disapproved. But now I know. And I also know I'll never do anything like that again, or anything else to hurt you for that matter. Do you know why?" Hakkai shook his head slightly, confused. Gojyo cupped Hakkai's face with his hand, "Because I love you", he said, grinning. But Hakkai swiped his hand away.

"Don't make fun of me, please", he said quietly. The kappa's eyebrows rose.

"Make fun? Is this making fun?" Gojyo asked, as he captured Hakkai's mouth with his own. As their lips touched, Gojyo felt something come alive within him, something that had been laying dormant along with his feelings for Hakkai. For a few seconds, Hakkai did not react to the kiss, but once he felt Gojyo's tongue at the entrance to his mouth, all thought evaporated, leaving only instinct and each other. Their kiss deepened, and the men moved closer together, afraid that if they lost contact, these feelings would be gone forever too. The kiss was filled with passion that had been sleeping for so long inside both of them, and finally something felt right. Hakkai let out a small moan as Gojyo released his mouth and continued his kisses along Hakkai's jaw line, and down his neck, sucking on the sensitive flesh. Gojyo reclaimed his lover's mouth. This time, the kiss was chaste, softer than before, but did not lack the passion that the first one contained. Hakkai looked disappointed when Gojyo pulled back, and the kappa couldn't help but grin.

"I was enjoying that". Hakkai grinned slyly at Gojyo.

"I could tell, but you're hurt and you need rest. We have all the time we want, let's not rush, eh?" This was definitely unexpected coming from Gojyo, and Hakkai didn't hide his surprise very well. He gently pushed Hakkai back onto the pillows, and slid in next to him. Gojyo whispered in his ear, "I don't want to spoil anything. This isn't just for one night, you know. You're for keeps". Hakkai smiled at the words he so desperately needed to hear, as he rolled onto his side and closed his eyes. He felt the taller man circle his waist with his arm as he crept closer, moulding behind Hakkai as sleep enveloped them.

* * *

This was exactly how Sanzo found them the next day, but refused to give them a lie in. He used his favourite wake up call – his gun.

"Move your asses, we've lost enough time as it is without you two wasting it asleep!" He yelled, waking the lovers with gunshots above their heads, trying to hide a smile.

"Whatever, priesty-boy, I bet you're only this grouchy because a certain monkey kept you up all night, eh?" Gojyo managed to say as another bullet missed his ear by a centimetre. Hakkai barely managed to muffle his laughs with his pillow. "All right, we're coming. Don't get your knickers in a twist. Though saying that, I bet Goku would love to help you with that little predicament…oooowww! That really hurt!"


End file.
